The Truth
I'm sure you're wondering "where is Luke?" "Where is Charles?", "Who is this Rena?" Don't fret. This page will tell the absolute truth. This twist will make you all question your very existences. To put it short, everything, including this wikia is a lie. Created by and for a lie. Everything you knew was a lie. Sounds a bit enigmatic doesn't it? I love the suspense. Pulling the strings was always my specialty, it was easy to invoke certain responses; of fear, apprehension and dread. All of which I managed to extract, from all of you. Well, to keep that theme up, because I am such a benevolent Void, I will be separating this article into several parts. The first section will comprise of my story, how I manipulated everything behind the scenes. The second section will state all of the darkest, most insidious secrets your primitive mind would never even dream up of. Section I: The Chronicle, how it all began and happened. When I was a child, in 2009, I heard about a video game called Wizard101. My fascination ensued, and I downloaded this game. I quickly became addicted to the simplistic yet addicting playstyle of rinse and repeat. The world of Marleybone in particular attracted my interest. This is due to my soft spot for the city of London, England. I played for hours on end. I even received the Charity Meowmodon, the first mount to ever be released. I made a lot of friends, including ones from the school I was attending at the time. Due to a sudden change in my life however, around 2011, I stopped playing for a while. I returned in early 2014, and took in the considerable changes... 5 new worlds with a 6th one underway. I noticed that my character, my best one that is, was considerably low leveled now. However, I initially could not afford for another subscription. To be honest, I just didn't want to pay. So I sat around the commons mostly. One day, I was simply talking to several of the PvPers in Wu realm; when I noticed that two people, dressed in ridiculous outfits, were attempting to fight each other over messaging. One of the PvPers that was conversing with me stated that these individuals are called "Role players." He warned me that they were a very toxic community. Indeed he was right, I started noticing these role players reporting and harassing other for simply being in "their realm." It only got worse, I noticed that these role players were spreading into other realms, and attempting to recruit innocent players into their toxic communities. Role play destroyed one of my favorite childhood games. I decided that due to the highly toxic and viral nature that role play has, it must be combated and eradicated to save this game. I remember making this resolution inside The Great Spyre, a dungeon that I frequently used for one of my puppets' hideouts. What are my "puppets" you ask? We'll get to that in a bit... Anyway, I ironically remember making this announcement to an oblivious Juan FireFlame, who was part of a clan that my first and most useful puppet, Charles, joined. Now I knew from the get go of this crusade, that I could not simply out do these clowns with reasoning and logic, no. They are far beyond that point. I knew I was fighting ideological children. So I decided instead to slowly bring down the RP Omniverse through continuous destabilization. Basically, use my puppets to manipulate large organizations into their inevitable downfall. To answer the question previously stated. My puppets are elaborately designed, fake characters on other accounts, I use these characters to gain trust from other clans, and thus gain power within them. Interestingly enough, my puppets seem to even have unique personalities of their own. I guess I am a creator in all of this play-writing, but that's beside the point. I quickly studied, and learned the one trick to beating everyone and everything in an RP fight. Which is simply to be hyperdescriptive and type at an incredibly fast rate. After I accomplished that, it was time to establish a base. I knew it had to be remote, isolated, incredibly secure and hard to get inside, but it also had to suit someone as grandiose as I am. A house? No, not a chance. Friends can teleport to you inside a house and get you right then and there. That is when I heard about Darkmoor, the upcoming world/dungeon. The dungeon, called "Caste Darkmoor" takes you through the largest castle in this world of nightmares. I knew that this would be a perfect place for my personal HQ. (Besides, the epic gear, which had Waterworks farmers crapping themselves). I quickly bought a subscription, and leveled up to Exalted. That's when I noticed the invitation, so to speak. When I first heard that melodic choir of the children of the night, and stepped foot in Darkmoor, I knew immediately I had chosen the right place. This world was the perfect fit. I took in my surroundings, looked up at the starry sky, and the green moon, acting as the world's only light source. What stood before me, a beautiful, gothic palace of immense size of which I have never seen the likes of. Adorned with gargoyles, black rivers, burning pyres... it was a world in which no role player would ever step foot in. I completed the dungeon with several of my friends, and got the full set on Malistaire gear. In my new robes, I took a quick stroll outside of this castle, determining where to start and what to do. As I took in the scenery, I realized that this would be the start of something great. I eventually decided there to lead an Anti-RP rebellion within Vale's system as Charles. I was about to start when I realized that this girl named Heather Skywalker fell in love with one of my puppets. A pity... as she was fiercely loyal to vale. I had to make another puppet. So, I decided to create Luke Skywalker, a ridiculously named puppet that would try to hunt down Charles. One puppet hunting the other. It worked miraculously, as I realized that this girl was so obsessed, she'd naturally cause political instability within Vale's kingdom. It was perfect as well, as I took note that Vale was becoming a tyrant, and as we all know, tyrants love war. I pretended to "kill Charles", but decided to bring him back. I knew I still had use for Heather. This time however, I used Charles to take over Dragonspyre, a malorian territory. As Charles, I quickly went into The Great Spyre, and messaged the queen that Dragonspyre is now an independent nation. As Luke, dressed in all black, I secretly made a deal with a rogue named Tarlac. Tarlac was one of many who brought down Sam's kingdom. The plan worked of course. It even warranted Akatsuki's attention. Which was a very, very good thing. At the same time, however, I realized that I would also need a formal organization of my own. I did just that, headquartered on the grounds of Castle Darkmoor, an organization comprised of elite, old-timer pros of Wizard101, vehemently opposed to all forms of RP. This organization sparked fear in the select few individuals I ordered them to target, Heather being one of them. And thus, they quickly warned the others. They were incredibly uneasy about this of course. By far though, the most damaging thing I caused was the Vanguard-Akatsuki war. Of which Akatsuki, and all of the clans in it's ridiculous clan world, basically surrendered. During a period of high tension, several proxy battles were taking place between Akatsuki and Vanguard members. I remember telling my buddies to disguise themselves as Akatsuki members. They went after a Vanguard member within the commons. According to them, this spawned a massive battle, which, while not necessarily the cause of the war, I basically initiated the first major battle between them. I sat back as Vanguard ripped Akatsuki to shreds. I then remembered hearing that the unified clan world was splitting. Lovely. I took an extensive break, to enjoy the fruits of my labor. When I returned, I realized the clan world merely fragmented in two. Arda in Scarecrow, which restored some Akatsuki affiliated clans such as Maloria, Skyrim, Belle Regard, Alicane, Heather Skywalker's Tribe, and some others that slipped my mind. Enraged, I quickly reorganized, and explained to my followers that RP was not truly eliminated, and is starting to spread like cancer again. I quickly armed up all of my puppets, and prepared for another round of pull-the-strings when I noticed a "new clan world" pop up. This clan world was called "Rena", short for Renaissance. These people claimed that Old School RP was the way to go, and that the rules weren't meant to be. At the head of this group, Blaze Golden, a well known provocateur and contrarian. I saw that his movement was incredibly popular. So, I transferred some of my best puppets to his movement. I used them to inform him of my existence. I unofficially seized control of the "Rena" movement pretty quickly. I was far more feared than Blaze. But enough about the boasting. I noticed in particular, the old enemies, the Akatsuki spawned clans were forming a new "Lore RP" coalition, with the aid of Belle Regard and several others. These were old enemies, and I'm sure by now I was in it for personal revenge rather than a noble goal. This Lore RP coalition was attempting to gain support and protection from both Arda and TS! If we allowed that to happen, it could mean a process of reunification. At this point, I realized that war was the only solution. I used the old puppeteer trick. This time staging Luke with Heather Skywalker, who was leading the coalition. Using Luke, I yelled at Blaze and tried to attack him. In response, I went to Samuel Battleblade, and asked if he could join this coaltion, along with Timothy Flame. They both agreed. I switched back to my true character, and told Blaze to declare war on the coalition. The war began in late December of 2016. Initially, the war efforts from Rena were going well until Maloria and the rest of those insurgents stepped in. I knew that it was time to take more drastic actions. My two main plans for this war was the numbing of coalition forces, and decreasing the morale. The way I numbed the coalition forces was to create another puppet, a high level fire wizard who invaded and completely destroyed one of his territories. Due to Sam's ridiculous inability to keep civil unrest down, he ceased aid, being too occupied with territorial restoration. Decreasing enemy morale was easy, as I realized all that Heather wanted out of this, truly, is to be with my puppet. When the time came, I knew Blaze did a dirty deal with the enemy to Luke, one of my puppets. But I wasn't bothered by this, as I decided to move Luke to the Rena side of this conflict. Regardless, as Luke, and severely dumbing down my style, I managed to beat Heather, before she fled like a coward. As Luke, I then acted as a spy for Rena. Heather's sister, Tatiana, attempted to resort to Timmy Flame, but he was tired of this whole war. It was June 2017 when it ended, everyone, including Heather arrived to Nightside for the "ceremony." Everyone was anticipating my true character's arrival. This was due to the fact that I worked behind the scenes this whole time. Everyone was in wonder and awe when I showed up. Blaze and I told Heather that this is what she deserves for ruining things. Even Timothy Flame was on "our side" in terms of this. I managed to get Charles to the scene, causing her to have an emotional breakdown. It was after this that Blaze trapped her, and I killed her via Demonic, disembodied hands dragging her down to hell. I then proceeded to destroy the Lore universe entirely. After this had happened, I mostly stuck around, still pretending as Luke or Charles, having fun assisting Blaze in his projects. But I was starting to get tired of this. I realized that I had done enough, and it was time to move on. I left Wizard101 officially in August. And thus, my story ends there. Section II: Full Info Dump Here are all of the puppets I ever used: Charles Dragonshield, Luke Skywalker, Ronan Deathtalon, Logan Icefist Aaron Stormcaller Scarlet Chase Stormblade Ryan Jade Wolf Dragonshield Events: Vanguard-Akatsuki War Rena-Lore RP War Dragonspyrian-Malorian War Sith-Jedi War Several Malorian Civil Wars Unknown Attack on the Clan World (Ask Blaze) Splitting of the Clan World Section III: Final Wrap-up and a personal message. To all of you, I must say, thanks for making this possible. I had a real fun time playing director with an online community as volatile as yours. Keep in mind that you might not be able to trust people anymore after reading this, but that's alright. Humanity in of itself can't be trusted, let alone people hiding behind computer screens. Manipulating everything, and bending it to my will allowed me to attain a certain level of control that I do not think a lot of people have even dreamed about getting to within RP. Just a note of final precaution. My legacy will not go unnoticed. Your world is fragmented, broken, dying because of me. Role play in of itself is a detriment to all video games. I may be the most dedicated, the strongest, and the most motivated. But I am certainly not the last. Someone will always find dissatisfaction with role play, and thus seek to end it. I hope you have learned a lesson from this, because I have now moved on and grown up from this childlike activity. I suggest you do the same. Live your life, get outside, and be productive. Do not waste your time on a dying game that is meant for children. Instead, focus on bettering your own lives. Many of you are broken, weak, and insecure; and thus turn to role play as a form of escaping reality. But the truth is, those problems will never go away unless you tackle them head on. Be courageous, and change your life for the better. -Valkoor Drake